LarryBoy and the Bad Apple/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for LarryBoy and the Bad Apple. Transcript Opening Countertop Segment (Fade in to the close-up of Bob the Tomato.) Bob: Hi kids! Welcome to VeggieTales! I'm Bob the Tomato. Larry: (in his LarryBoy costume): And I'm LarryBoy. Bob: (goes angry a bit, then talks) Uh, what's going on Larry? (LarryBoy uses the right plunger to bring up Archibald Asparagus, in his Alfred costume.) Alfred: And I'm Alfred, Larry-Boy's faithful butler. And we're here to answer your questions. Bob: H-eeee-ey wait a minute, that's my line. Larry: Don't worry frail helpless tomato, we've got everything under control. Bob: Frail? Help? Larry what are you up to? Do you even have a letter? Alfred: Today we have a text message from Libby- Bob: A text message? Larry: It's the latest thing, cool huh? Bob: Guys thats enough can we just stick with the script? Larry: Please sir, stand aside, we don't want innocent bystanders getting hurt. Alfred: Our text message comes from Libby Forcucci from Stockbridge, Massachusetts. Larry: And Libby writes "Dear LarryBoy, i just love watching you help people escape fibs and rumors," Don't mention it Libby, all part of being a superhero. "But i've got something in my house that i just can't get escape, and now i need your help, i really love playing video games, sometimes all i can think about is playing, even when i'm supposed to be doing my homework, or cleaning up my room, i'll look over to that controller, and i can't help picking it up and playing. What should i do?" Well Libby, first of all, i'm really impressed that were to type out that really long message using those tiny little buttons. Alfred: And secondly it sounds like your having a problem with temptation. Larry: Temptation? What's that? Alfred: Well, simply put, temptation is the desire to have or do something that you know you should avoid or the act of influencing by exciting hope. Bob: It means when you want to do something that you probably shouldn't do. Larry: Thank you innocent bystander. Alfred: And it just so happens that we have prepared a story of adventure and mayhem that addresses this self same dilemma. Bob: That means we have an exciting show that just might help you. Roll film. LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (Fade to black. Opening scene starts with a camera pan to a candy shop where we see Junior Asparagus and Annie Onion coming out of the shop, and Junior has a chocolate bar. Scallions 1 and 3 drive up in a motorcycle and snatch the bar from Junior.) Scallion 3: '''Ahh ha ha ha! '''Dad Asparagus: '''Call the police! (Officer Scooter blows his whistle which leads to lights shining throughout town and sirens blaring… until we see the backside of LarryBoy show up in front of the camera. Cut to the scallions riding their motorcycle recklessly on a road to where they end up running into a red ribbon in which Mayor Blueberry was about to cut to open the Bumblyburg Animal Shelter. Petunia Rhubarb looks up and sees LarryBoy swinging across buildings with his plunger ears.) '''Petunia: '''Huh! Let’s go. (She and her cameraman, Jimmy Gourd, run off to report the news as we see LarryBoy continue to swing across buildings. Cut to Petunia on the newscast.) '''Petunia: '''We have received unconfirmed reports, that we may indeed be seeing the return of… LarryBoy! (Scallion 3 takes the ribbon off his face and it flies onto LarryBoy which in turn blocks his view, causing him to get tied up in his plungers. He hangs upside down in front of Petunia.) 'LarryBoy: '''Little help? (Petunia holds the microphone up to LarryBoy’s mouth just before he falls down. Cut to the scallions parking their motorcycle. Scallion 3 is about to eat the chocolate, but LarryBoy shoots his plunger and takes it from him.) '''LarryBoy: '''I’ll take that off your hands. You won’t be needing chocolate where you’re going, rapscallions! (Scooter seizes the scallions, and we fade to Junior and Annie with the returned chocolate bar.) '''LarryBoy: '''Remember, kid. With great chocolate comes great responsibility. (LarryBoy shoots his plunger and zooms off, and then the camera moves down and we see the title screen, “LarryBoy and the Bad Apple.” The camera then stops on a trashcan, where there is a worm with purple eyes and a hat peeking out. He then slingshots a red device onto the moving LarryMobile. Inside the LarryMobile, a screen reads, “Security Breach!” until a red chocolate wrapper falls on top of it. Alfred is on the main screen.) '''Alfred: '''Well done, Master Larry! Bumblyburg can celebrate in peace now that the choco-bandits are behind bars! '''LarryBoy (eating chocolate): '''And those bars won’t be made of chocolate! '''Alfred: '''Ah, what are you eating? '''LarryBoy: '(ahem) You know what they say… (swallows) “Chocolate saved is chocolate earned!” '''Alfred: '''That’s pennies. '''LarryBoy (eating): '''No, this box cost me ten bucks. But it’s worth every penny. '''Alfred: '''Master Larry, you know what happens when you eat too much chocolate. '''LarryBoy (eating):' '''It’s not a big deal, Alfred…' ' '''Alfred: '''Well, you’re right… a little chocolate isn’t a big deal… '''LarryBoy (eating):' '''No worries, Alfred. See ya back at the Larry Cave. LarryBoy over and out. '''Alfred: '''Ah… ' (The screen glitches out and goes to black. LarryBoy drives off in the LarryMobile. Petunia is seen on the newscast again, however she is playing video games. '''Jerry Gourd (offscreen): '''Ahh… you’re on. '''Petunia: '''Hold on… let me save… (she closes her game and turns to the camera.) Sorry… (nervous laughter) Ah, this is um, um, um… this is Petunia Rhubarb, reporting from Bumblyburg Park, where preparations are underway for the city’s gala tricentennial celebration. But as the city gets ready to celebrate its 300th birthday, something very odd has been discovered which has authorities concerned. The statue of Bumblyburg’s founder, Obadiah Bumbly, has been mysteriously wrapped in what appears to be a giant spiderweb. And one such concerned authority would be none other than the mayor of Bumblyburg herself, Mayor Blueberry. (The mayor is seen putting on makeup. She closes her makeup compact.) '''Mayor: '''Oh! Allo! I was not expecting you! '''Petunia: '''Mayor Blueberry, do you expect this recent vandalism to have an impact on the upcoming celebration? '''Mayor: '‘Eavens, no. Everyzing is organized and well under control. I’m not letting a few silly cobwebs get in zee way of our 300th birthday! (a chainsaw is heard) Hey! (two carrot men in hardhats are standing by the statue, one with a chainsaw) Try somezing a little more delicate! Construction Worker #1: '''Oh, okay. (Another carrot man in a fireman’s outfit is atop a lift with a hose. At first the hose doesn’t work but once it does it blows him off the lift and flails him around.) '''Fireman: Ahhhhhhh! Mayor: Um, we’ve got a great team here. Rest assured that your Bumblyburg civil servants have everything under control. Petunia: Thank you, Mayor. More as this story develops. This is Petunia Rhubarb live at Bumblyburg Park. (The screen zooms out to reveal that the Bad Apple has been watching the newscast. She turns off the screen.) Bad Apple: Well under control, indeed. Once I’m finished with them, I’ll be the one in control! (chuckling) (Curly joins in with her evil laughter as he hops back.) Oh, Curly, you’ve returned. Come, tell me what you’ve learned. Curly: (chuckling) (Cut to the outside view of her lair. Batman-esque transition with LarryBoy’s silhouette to an outside view of the Larry Manor, then cut to the inside view as Alfred watches his show, Top Banana.) Top Banana: Good evening! And welcome to my Banana-rama extravaganza! I’m your host, The Top Banana and--- Whoopsy Doozy! I slipped on me own peel! Alfred: (laughing) (LarryBoy pulls in to the Larry Manor, exhausted.) LarryBoy: (groaning) Alfred: Oh, hmm, Master Larry! Welcome back. LarryBoy: I don’t feel so good. Alfred: Indeed, you do appear to be a bit pale. LarryBoy: Excuse me. (He goes into the bathroom) (Back at the Bad Apple’s lair, Curly turns on one of three TVs.) Curly: ''' Yeah, I love this World-Wide Web thing you’ve got going. Very high tech. '''Bad Apple: Oh, for the moment it’s only my Bumblyburg-Wide Web. But, be patient. First Bumblyburg…. then… the world! Curly: So whadda ya got? Paralyzer beams? Magnetic webbing? An army of little radioactive robot spiders? Bad Apple: Silly worm! That’s not the way I operate. I’m temptation. I’ll simply divide and conquer. No one can stand up to me on their own. Curly: Oh yeah, right. Very smooth! Bad Apple: ''' Tell me then, what have you scouted out for me? Who’s in charge? Which pillars need removal? '''Curly: Every town needs three key elements to operate. (He switches on the TV) One: organization. You’ve got Mayor Blueberry, the city’s duty elected leader. She runs the city-- keeps everything moving like a well oiled machine. Bad Apple: ''' And her weakness? '''Curly: Vanity. She wants to be beautiful. Bad Apple: Perfect. Curly: ' (Pan to the second TV) Two: communication. Meet Petunia Rhubarb. Television news reporter. Bumblyburg looks to her to find out what’s going on. If she’s not on the air, folks might as well just read the newspaper. '''Bad Apple: ' Yeah, right… well, I’ve got news for her. What’s her secret weakness? '''Curly: Video games. She’s good at ‘em, too. And she’d be happy to play ‘em all day long…. Bad Apple: Excellent. I think I might be able to arrange something… Curly: ' (The third TV is turned on and starts buffering) Three: Protection. And that comes courtesy of LarryBoy, superhero… '''Bad Apple: ' There’s nothing there. '''Curly: Actually, I’m still kinda working on that one, boss. Bad Apple: Well then “kinda” work a little harder. I need to know about their defender if we want to take him out. Meanwhile, I believe I’ll pay a visit to her honor, the mayor. (Back at the Larry Manor) Alfred: I’ve warned you, Master Larry. This is the direct result of your overindulgence in chocolates. LarryBoy: (still in the bathroom) They give me energy. Alfred: They also give you a bellyache and a sugar crash. Something evil is afoot in Bumblyburg and you’re going to need all your superhero faculties to battle it. LarryBoy: (Coming out of the bathroom) I need to lie down. Got any super strength tummy seltzers? (sits on a chair, groaning) (The red device on the LarryMobile starts flashing and beeping, and Curly is seen hopping up to the Larry Manor. He then goes and hides in the sewer.) Alfred: How much chocolate did you eat? LarryBoy: Too much. (burping) Excuse me. Alfred: What you need, Master Larry, is to eschew chocolate. LarryBoy: What’s eschew? Alfred: Not much. What’s “eschew” with you?! Ha ha! Ha, ha, ha! LarryBoy: You’re hilarious. (Alfred laughing) (Curly comes out of a pipe in the Larry Manor. He puts a camera up.) Alfred: (wiping his eyes) Ohhh… I jest. Actually eschew means to avoid, to renounce, to give up. LarryBoy: I can’t give up chocolate. I love chocolate. Alfred: Well, then I’ll help you. You can’t be the superhero God wants you to be if you continue this overindulgence. LarryBoy: ''' (groaning) Oh, yea, maybe you’re right, Alfred… what’ll we do? '''Alfred: '''We’ll design a program together: a lot more exercise, and a lot less chocolate. (Curly smiles at the newfound data and then LarryBoy silhouette transition to Bumblyburg, where the Bad Apple is roaming about.) '''Bad Apple: Knock, knock! Chorus: ''' Who’s there? '''Bad Apple: ''' Just a pretty little apple With some time to spare--'' ''Open up! '''Chorus: Apple who? Bad Apple: '' A harmless little cute'' '' With her eye on you.'' '' Open up that door'' '' and let me in.'' '' Don’t ya worry'' '' 'bout those hairs'' '' On your'' '' Chinny chin chin.'' '' I’m not preachin’'' '' moderation.'' '' Knock, knock!'' Chorus: What’s your name? Bad Apple: Temptation. Chorus: ''' Oh, no! '''Bad Apple: Temptation. Chorus: Look out! Bad Apple: Temptation! (Inside Mayor Blueberry’s office, she is applying makeup again. The Bad Apple knocks on her door and she closes her makeup compact.) Mayor: Not now, Jean Claude-- I’m extremely busy! (The Bad Apple has wrapped Jean Claude in her spiderweb. She walks in.) Jean-Claude: Mmmmm Mmmmmm mmmmm. Mayor: I said… Who let you in? Bad Apple: I was hoping you would. (Back in the Larry Manor, Alfred is training LarryBoy.) Alfred: One and two and three and four and one and two and three and four… a little faster now. One-and-two-and-three-and-four-and-one-and-two-and-three-and-four! Come on now! No pain, no gain! One-and-two-and-three-and-four-and-one-and-two-and-three-and-four! LarryBoy: Help! Stop it! Ahhh!! (he flies off his treadmill) No… energy… need… chocolate. Alfred: ' To the bench press! '''LarryBoy: ' Ahhh… (At Mayor Blueberry’s office) 'Mayor: ' Look, I’m very busy right now. I’ve got a million things to organize for the celebration… '''Bad Apple: Why, that’s exactly why I’m here. With everything you have to worry about, I thought you might need a little help with your outfit for the occasion. I’m a… seamstress… you might say… Mayor: What a fabulous cape! Bad Apple: Look at those eyes, and that lovely purple-blue complexion. With a little work you could be a knock-out. Mayor: Pshaw, please. I’m not one of those vain blueberries who only thinks of her appearance… a knock-out? Do you really think? Bad Apple: Absolutely. Mayor: Please come in. Bad Apple: And, you know, there’s no harm in wanting to look your best. After all, you represent all of Bumblyburg. You owe it to your citizens to appear fabulous at all times. (The Bad Apple creates a web, then the light on her belt turns green, and an immersive beauty room is created.) Mayor: Well, I suppose… if you put it that way. Oh, how lovely! That’s amazing… it almost looks like you can walk right in… Bad Apple: Oh, but you can. Go ahead, walk right in. (The mayor does just that.) Mayor: What a marvelous dress. I love the color… is that crimson? Bad Apple: It’s more of a… scarlet. (laughing) (Back at the Larry Manor, Alfred is still training LarryBoy, however this time he is watching Top Banana.) Alfred: ''' You’ve got it… you’ve got it!! Four more! '''LarryBoy: (grunting)… I… can’t… do… this…. Alfred: ''' That’s why I’m here! Two more! You need more Umph! Master Larry! '''LarryBoy: Yeah! I’m really thirsty! Alfred: No no, more umph! You need to give it everything you’ve got! LarryBoy: ... A… little… help… Alfred: ' Come on Master Larry! Push! '''LarryBoy: ' (groaning and struggling) '''Alfred: Ahhh! (LarryBoy lifts the dumbbell higher and knocks Alfred over.) LarryBoy: ' Wow, Alfred. You’re right. I am starting to feel better. Alfred? (LarryBoy silhouette transition to the Bad Apple leaving the mayor’s office and roaming around Bumblyburg again.) '''Bad Apple: ' Knock, knock! '''Chorus: Who’s there? Bad Apple: J''ust a friendly little apple'' '' With a game to share.'' '' Open up!'' Chorus: Apple who? Bad Apple: Just a simple little lovely With her eye on you. Open up that door '' and let me in.'' '' I don’t care'' '' 'bout your hairs'' '' on your'' '' chinny chin chin.'' '' I'm not preachin’'' '' Moderation.'' '' Knock, knock!'' Chorus: What’s your name? Bad Apple: Temptation. Chorus: Oh no. Bad Apple: '' Temptation.'' Chorus: ' Look out! '''Bad Apple: ' Temptation. (The Bad Apple walks around and knocks on the Channel 1 News truck.) '''Petunia: Hold on, Jerry. I’ll be right with you. (She comes out of the truck, playing a game.) Okay, let’s do some reporting! Oh… can I help you? Bad Apple: I hope so… sometimes it’s just so hard to help yourself. Petunia: Huh? Bad Apple: I have something you might be interested in. Petunia: I’m sorry, but I’m on a deadline. Huge breaking story. Tricenten… Bad Apple: Bless your heart! You are the busy one! Don’t you ever relax? Petunia: Well, yeah. I play my Handy Pod. Bad Apple: What if I told you I have the one and only test version of Handy Pod Advanced? Petunia: ' Handy Pod Advanced?! '''Bad Apple: ' Maybe I could come in and give you a demonstration… '''Petunia: I don’t know… I need to find out what’s going on with the statue and who’s responsible… Bad Apple: With Laser Cycle 4,000…. Petunia: ''' Laser Cycle 4,000? Come on in. '''Bad Apple: I’d love to. (she does just that) You know, it’s so good to be able to take your mind off your work every now and again… you owe it to yourself. (she starts creating her web) Petunia: Well, yeah… that wouldn’t be so bad… I guess… (The Bad Apple’s light on her belt turns green, and an immersive game is created.) Oh, this is advanced. It looks like you can walk right in. Bad Apple: Oh, but you can. Go ahead, walk right in. (Petunia does just that, and she gets a purple suit with a helmet and a car to drive. She starts playing the game.) Have fun! (Petunia continues playing. Cut to the newscast where Jim Gourdly (Jimmy Gourd) is on.) Jim: Heh… heh. You are one funny weatherman, Cliff. You’re almost as goofy as Bill on Sports. (Cut to a carrot man in a clown outfit repeatedly whacking himself in the head with a tennis racket.) Heh… heh… ohhh, I tell ya… well, let’s go live to Petunia Rhubarb with an update on the mysterious web around Old Obadiah at Bumblyburg Park… (The Bad Apple returns to her lair and sees the newscast. Instead of Petunia, we see Jerry hanging upside down, tied up in a spiderweb.) Pea Kid: Hey… wohooo! Bumblyburg High rules! Jim: Uh, Petunia? Petunia… are you there? Uh, we seem to be having a little technical difficulty… back to you, Bill. (cut to Bill on Sports again) Bad Apple: ''' No news is good news… oh, Uncle Ephraim, you’d be so proud. Now the only force standing between me and my conquest of Bumblyburg is… LarryBoy! '''Curly: Not to worry, boss. I got the goods on him and that brainy butler of his. Two words: bananas and chocolate. Bad Apple: Hmmm, delicious! (The third TV is finally turned on, showing Alfred training LarryBoy.) Alfred: Master Larry, this is exceedingly interesting. LarryBoy (breathing hard): ''' (jump roping) What? What? (Cut to inside the Larry Manor.) '''Alfred: Apparently these mysterious webs are nothing new. It seems they’ve plagued the city of Bumblyburg in the past. LarryBoy (breathing hard): When? - How? - Why? Alfred: ''' (carrying his helmet) Unfortunately, my computer database doesn’t contain such old information. I believe I’ll have to make a trip to the Bumblyburg Historical Society to find out more. (cut back to the Bad Apple’s lair) '''Bad Apple: Oh, no! I’ve gotta move fast! (cut back to the Larry Manor, where Alfred is about to leave) Alfred: I’ll be back shortly, Master Larry. Meanwhile, I trust you won’t give in to your, ahem, temptation while I’m gone. LarryBoy: Don’t worry, Alfred. I’m stronger than temptation. I’m a superhero. Whoah! (LarryBoy falls over. Alfred drives off in his scooter. He almost hits the Bad Apple.) Alfred: Ahh! (he swerves and barely misses her) Bad Apple: Hey, I’m walking here! Alfred: ''' Please, Madame, use the sidewalk! (The Bad Apple gives him a dirty look. Cut back to the Larry Manor where LarryBoy is still jump roping. The doorbell rings. LarryBoy hops up the stairs while still jump roping and once he gets to the top he falls over again. He gets back up and answers through the communications.) '''LarryBoy: Who is it? Bad Apple: Hello. Alfred said someone named LarryBoy might need some assistance? LarryBoy: Well, you can tell Alfred that LarryBoy is a superhero and he doesn’t need any help. Bad Apple: Oh… I see. Well, let me leave my card with you… just in case… now where did I put those? Maybe it’s under the chocolate… LarryBoy: Did you say, “chocolate?” Bad Apple: ''' Yeah, right here, under the… chocolate… '''LarryBoy: Well… I guess it won’t hurt to have the opinion of another trainer… oh. Wait. You need security clearance. Bad Apple: Oh! Well, I, um… LarryBoy: Promise not to tell anybody about my secret cave? Bad Apple: ''' Cross my heart. '''LarryBoy: All clear! Come on in! I’ll be right-- I mean, LarryBoy will be right up! Bad Apple: ' I thought you’d never ask… (The Bad Apple enters the Larry Manor. LarryBoy silhouette transition to Alfred pulling up at Bumblyburg Park. Cut to construction workers sitting and not really doing anything.) '''Construction Worker #1: ' What are we supposed to be doin’? 'Construction Worker #2: ' I dunno. Go ask the Mayor. '''Alfred: Where’s the mayor? Where’s Petunia? (sees the TV buffering) Aahhh! I’ve got to hurry! (Alfred drives off. Cut to him inside the Bumblyburg Historical Society playing an old film. The title screen reads, “Journey to a New World” and under it, “Bumblyburg - The First Years.”) Narrator: Nearly 300 years ago a small band of valiant vegetables would embark on a ship they called The Cauliflower to settle an unknown land. (cut to Alfred watching the film) Led by the fearless Obadiah Bumbly, (cut back to the film) they soon began establishing a primitive settlement in the wilderness of the New World. Obadiah Bumbly (Larry the Cucumber): Today, we give thanks (he plants a flag) for our safe arrival on these beautiful and bountiful shores. Obadiah Bumbly. Narrator: ''' But it wasn’t long before it became clear that something was rotten in the new settlement. '''Abraham Roberts: (writing a letter) Dearest Katherine, I am finding myself irresistibly drawn to a fascinating new establishment in town. It is called, “Apply’s Fun House.” (throws the letter) And boy, does it look like fun! Abraham Roberts. Narrator: ''' Soon, chaos would reign in their little community. (Cut to the Larry Manor, where the Bad Apple is walking in.) '''Bad Apple: Before we get to your exercises, you don’t mind if I have a little snack, do you? (puts the chocolate bar right up to LarryBoy’s face) It gives me energy. Something the matter, dumpling? LarryBoy: No, I just have this “thing” for chocolate, that’s all. Bad Apple: Oh, where are my manners? Care for a bite? LarryBoy: Ahhh. No-no, thanks. I’ve been eating too much of it lately. Less chocolate, more exercise. Bad Apple: (gives the bar to him) A wise plan. Besides being so delicious, chocolate is also very interesting. Did you know chocolate was invented by the Mayans thousands of years ago? LarryBoy: (eyeing the chocolate bar) The M… Mayans, eh? Bad Apple: Mmm hmm. Made from the beans of the cocoa tree… (using her mechanical spider legs) LarryBoy: Bbbb… bbb… beans? Bad Apple: You know what I think would be fabulous? (walking on her spider legs) What if there was a museum of chocolate? (jumps up and starts making her web) You know, a place you could go to learn all about it. LarryBoy: Beautiful chocolate! Bad Apple: Of course, you wouldn’t have to eat any… (wall jumping) if you didn’t want to… but what an education that would be… (LarryBoy is about to eat the chocolate) and becoming educated about food is an important part of any training program… (the light on her belt turns green and an immersive chocolate room is created) LarryBoy: Yeah… a museum… that would be so educational… (Cut to Alfred still watching the film.) Narrator: All work in the young settlement of Bumblyburg had come to a halt. The little town was about to fall into the hands of a single sinister citizen. (Ephraim Apply is seen) Alfred: ''' Oh my goodness! (Cut to LarryBoy in his chocolate wonderland, along with the Bad Apple in a purple top hat.) '''Bad Apple: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to… the Chocolate Room! (pushes LarryBoy) Did you know that white chocolate contains no caffeine? LarryBoy: Really? That sounds healthy… Bad Apple: Go ahead. Just a teensy-weensy taste won’t hurt. LarryBoy: Well, I suppose if it’s educational.. Bad Apple: Oh, it certainly will be. (LarryBoy eats a nearby chocolate flower) LarryBoy: Um… and yummy! Bad Apple: Excellent! Now, try another one. LarryBoy: Oh, I don’t think I should. I promised Alfred I would eschew chocolates. Bad Apple: Oh, no, no, no, no! Chew them. You must compare the flavors. To learn the differences. LarryBoy: ' Right. Right… educational. (eats another chocolate flower) '''Bad Apple: ' Chewing, chewing, always brewing never stops until you’re stewing… (LarryBoy continues to eat more chocolate around him) so much fun to go canoeing while your chocolate is accruing-- All consuming, hair shampooing, all my victims fast subduing! Go ahead… take the plunge! '''LarryBoy: Ahhhhhhh!!!! Time to go swimming!!!!!! Ahhhhhh!!!! (LarryBoy jumps in a pool of chocolate as the screen fades to black. We then see the film still playing.) Narrator: The cause of all this chaos was Ephraim Apply, a bad apple who had come over on the Cauliflower determined to take over the tiny town by distracting them with play. His plan was to enslave the community with non-stop fun. It was only the timely arrival of Obadiah Bumbly (cut to Alfred watching the film) that saved the little community from ruin. Obadiah: Ephraim Apply! Thou art a scourge upon the fair face of Bumblyburg. Obadiah Bumbly. Ephraim: Oh, Brother Obadiah, thou art so… uptight. Prithee, let the brethren playeth a little checkers. Ephraim Apply. Obadiah: I have naught against a bit of harmless amusement, Brother Ephraim. It is well and good to playest thou checkers on occasion. Citizens of Bumblyburg. I beseech ye-- Let us turn our backs on this rotten apple and his house of overindulgence. Thou hast tries to lead us into temptation, Brother Ephraim, but we shall not follow thee. Obadiah Bumbly. Ephraim: Oh, yeah? Says who? Obadiah: ''' Say we. (citizens agreeing) '''Narrator: And thus Ephraim Apply and his lineage would be forced from Bumblyburg, defeated in his plot to rule the little village. Alfred: Oh, my! That apple! (Fade to black. We see Alfred pulling pack in to the Larry Manor. He sees the spiderweb and tries to avoid it, but he gets flung out of his scooter and into the Chocolate Room.) Alfred: Master Larry? What’s happened to you? Oh no! You’ve fallen into a web of chocolate temptation! Bad Apple: Now isn’t that an awful shame? Alfred: ''' You! You’re A-a-Apply!! How did you get in here? '''Bad Apple: Why, your superhero friend let me in, of course. Alfred: ' Well, if he’d known what I know he certainly never would have. '''Bad Apple: ' That’s what they all say, but they always let me in. (chuckling) '''Alfred: I know all about you! Bad Apple: And, of course, I know all about you too, Alfred. (she turns on a TV airing Top Banana) Alfred: What… what are you doing? Bad Apple: Alfred… poor Alfred. You’ve been working so hard, doing all that tedious research in the library. Don’t you think you deserve a little harmless amusement? (pushes Alfred to the TV) Top Banana: Good evening! And welcome once again to my Banana-rama extravaganza! Alfred: Oh, no you don’t! I’m not going to fall… Top Banana: Whoopsy Doozy! Alfred: Ha! Ha! Ha! That gets me every time! Bad Apple: ''' (pushes Alfred to a chair right in front of the TV) Yes, that banana is a comic genius! And, of course, only the smartest, most tasteful people can appreciate his work. '''Alfred: (sits down) Indeed, Ma’am. I’ve often harbored that very thought myself. Top Banana: ' Whoopsy Doozy! I slipped on me own peel! (the Bad Apple has tied up Alfred in her spiderweb) '''Bad Apple: ' Ta-ta, boys! I’ve got a big surprise for Bumblyburg. (She tosses her hat into the room as she leaves the Larry Manor. Curly is waiting for her outside.) Now, great-uncle Ephraim, our time has come. Soon, I’ll control this town-- with that silly superhero and his butler out of the way! We need to move fast. And now to launch the final phase of my brilliant scheme! '''Curly: '''Bumblyburg will be ours! (the Bad Apple chokes him) Er, yours, yours I mean. Everyone will be in your power, heh, heh. '''Bad Apple: That’s better. Wait till they see what I’ve got in store for them!!! I’ll spin a monument to temptation so alluring that no citizen of Bumblyburg will be able to resist. All will enter, but none will ever come out! (LarryBoy silhouette transition to Bumblyburg Park, where the construction workers still aren’t doing anything. Construction Worker #2 falls backwards on his bench. Jerry is on the newscast, still hanging upside down and wrapped up in the spiderweb. The Bad Apple enters.) Bad Apple: ''' The perfect spot. '''Curly: But don’t we need a construction crew? How can we build-- (the Bad Apple opens a box with an inflatable red ball and a green pump, and her legs get longer.) Whoa mama! (chuckling) (The red ball inflates rapidly, and it is revealed to be Apply’s Funhouse 2. Curly takes a camera from Jerry and the Bad Apple creates a web on the funhouse. Curly is seen on the newscast.) Curly: ''' Step right up! Come one, come all-- you don’t want to miss out on this fun and exciting opportunity! (Multiple citizens approach the funhouse. Cut back to the Larry Manor where Top Banana is still playing on the TV.) '''Top Banana: Whoopsy-Doozy! I slipped on me own peel! (the TV station changes to Curly promoting Apply’s Funhouse 2) Curly: Hurry folks! Come on down to Apply’s Funhouse 2! That’s right! Apply’s Funhouse 2! Alfred (mumbling): ''' Apply’s Funhouse 2! (the web slides down just enough so he can talk) Oh, no. I’m stuck fast! I need help! Master Larry! (cut to LarryBoy in a chocolate pool drinking it with a straw) You must listen!! Bumblyburg is in terrible danger! (cut back to Alfred) They are being led into temptation! '''LarryBoy: Mmmmm… chocolate! Alfred: ''' LarryBoy, Bumblyburg needs a hero! '''LarryBoy: Hero? I am that… I - am - that - hero! Oh, no… I’ve fallen into a web of chocolate temptation! Alfred, I can’t get out of this mess by myself. I need your help! Alfred: As do I, Master Larry! Throw me a line! LarryBoy: I’ll try! (LarryBoy shoots a plunger on the TV and the sports drink that was on top of it spills onto Alfred’s web and dissolves it.) Alfred: Oh, what do you know! The potassium phosphate in the sports elixir must’ve had an adverse chemical reaction with the triglyceride compound in this web, thus working like an acid! Ha! Interesting. LarryBoy: Ohhhh, the umphazumph! Alfred: I’m terribly sorry, Master Larry, I haven’t been the butler you need me to be. LarryBoy: ''' No need to apologize, Alfred, I completely understand… but I need your help! '''Alfred: It seems we need each other’s help to get out of temptation. LarryBoy: ''' I don’t know what happened. I just thought I need a little bit of chocolate… (tries reaching for a nearby chocolate ducky floating by) '''Alfred: Master Larry, you cannot be the superhero God wants you to be if- LarryBoy: ''' If all I ever think about is chocolate! I know that now, Alfred! Yah! (he pulls himself out of the pool) Ah, ah. (he unsticks his plunger) Thanks for your help, buddy. (shakes a piece of chocolate out of his plunger) '''Alfred: And thank you for yours. (cut to the TV showing Apply’s Funhouse 2) But others are still in the grip of temptation! We must help free them or… Bumblyburg will be doomed! (Cut to the outside of the Larry Manor. The LarryMobile is flying out of it.) Choir: LarryBoy! (LarryBoy and Alfred arrive at the mayor’s office, where she is still in her beauty room.) LarryBoy: Mayor Blueberry! Mayor: My hair! I can’t do a thing with it! LarryBoy: You’ve been led into temptation by that bad apple! Mayor: That lovely apple? Alfred: ' I'm afraid her beauty is only skin-deep. '''LarryBoy: ' She needs help! (he shoots his plunger inside) 'Alfred: ' Master Larry! (LarryBoy enters the beauty room) '''LarryBoy: You can’t be the mayor God wants you to be if all you think about is how you look! Mayor: ' That is true. '''LarryBoy: ' Bumblyburg is in trouble! '''Mayor: Oh my goodness… please, can you help me get out of here?! LarryBoy: ' You bet I can. (he grabs the mayor and slides down a stair railing and they get flung out of the beauty room) '''LarryBoy + Mayor: ' Whooooaaahhhh! '''Mayor: Thank you so much my friends. LarryBoy: ''' Our pleasure, your honor. Now we need to free Petunia. The city needs to learn the news! (LarryBoy silhouette transition to Curly promoting Apply’s Funhouse 2.) '''Curly: Ladies and gentlemen, Bumblyburgers of all ages, the fabulous Apply’s Funhouse 2 is open for business! Come on in and join the fun and frolic! We got the- (keeps announcing) Bad Apple: Whoever enters the funhouse, stays in the funhouse. Curly: Apply’s Funhouse 2! The ‘round-the-clock funnest place in town! Carrot Man #1: ' I didn’t see anything about this on the news… '''Carrot Man #2: ' Come to think of it, I haven’t seen anything on the news! (Alfred, Mayor Blueberry and LarryBoy are hopping up to the Channel 1 News truck. Petunia is inside her game, and she comes very close to crashing. Alfred, Mayor Blueberry and LarryBoy get inside the truck.) '''LarryBoy: Petunia! Petunia: ''' I don’t think I can hold it off, much, longer! '''LarryBoy: I’m on the way! (he shoots his plunger and goes inside the game) Petunia: Help me! How do I get… out of here! LarryBoy: There’s nothin’ wrong with playing video games but… you let this video game play you! Petunia: I know! I want out! LarryBoy: (grabs hold of her with his plunger) Hold on! (Just as her car crashes, Petunia and LarryBoy manage to get out of the game.) LarryBoy: Let’s find out what’s goin’ on out there! (all 4 of them exit the truck) Alfred: Master Larry! Petunia: Jerry! Curly: Come on, folks! Hurry, hurry, hurry! It’s all happenin’ on the inside! Nothin’ goin’ on out here! (keeps announcing) LarryBoy: Hey… who’s that little worm? Alfred: Apprehend him, Master Larry! He’s working for the apple! (he releases Jerry and they both fall down) Curly: ''' Whaddya waitin’ for? Come on in! Ha ha ha! Aahhh! (LarryBoy shoots a plunger at him and reels him in) '''Mayor: Officer! Arrest this worm! Scooter: ''' What’s the charge? '''Mayor: Accomplice to temptation with intent to lead astray, operating a giant macintosh without a permit! (Scooter takes Curly out of LarryBoy’s plunger) Curly: ''' What? You can’t arrest me! '''Mayor: And resisting arrest! LarryBoy: (to Petunia and the mayor) None of us is strong enough to fight temptation on our own… it’s apple pickin’ time! Mayor: ''' Petunia… do your thing. '''Petunia: You got it. Mayor: LarryBoy- LarryBoy: Say no more. (he goes toward the funhouse) Petunia: ''' (to Jerry) Okay, on me… in 3, 2, (the newscast comes on with Petunia on it) Petunia Rhubarb coming to you live from Bumblyburg Park. A huge monstrous apple has been cited here in the park. Authorities are cautioning the public not, I repeat, do not go near Apply’s Funhouse. Turn away from temptation. It’s a trap, believe me, I know! (citizens start running away from the funhouse) Repeat, flee temptation! '''Bad Apple: '''What’s happening? What are they doing? '''LarryBoy: Alright, Bad Apple! The jig is up! (Citizens continue to run away while the Bad Apple gets closer to LarryBoy. She raises a silver device at LarryBoy.) LarryBoy: ''' Bad Apple, you are rotten to the core! (a spiderweb gets blasted at him) Ohh! Hey! Yoww! '''Bad Apple: How ‘bout this? An apple a day keeps the doctor away! (a doctor starts running away from her) Ha ha ha ha ha! Or the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree! (keeps squirting webs) LarryBoy: You may be quick with the quips but ah, an apple in the hand is worth three bushes! No? Uh- (gets squirted at, jumps away) Aahh! (falls down, the Bad Apple raises the device, it points right at LarryBoy) I’ve got one shot to plug that web shooter. (he shoots his plunger and it lands right on the Bad Apple’s mouth) Ah, sorry! (the Bad Apple swings him around and tries to shoot him) Whoooahh! Whoooaahhhh! Alfred: Master Larry! What are you doing? You’ve got to take down the giant apple! LarryBoy: ''' No problem, Alfred! I’m just workin’ on a plan! '''Alfred: You should use Umph! LarryBoy: But I am givin’ it everything I got! Oh, right. (Alfred hops up with the sports drink and throws it at LarryBoy. He uses his other plunger to catch it and he uses it to squirt one of the webs holding down the funhouse. His other plunger gets released off the Bad Apple’s mouth. The web that LarryBoy released wraps itself around the funhouse and also wraps down one of her legs.) Bad Apple: Nooooooo! (As LarryBoy falls down, he shoots his plunger.) Mayor: Attention, everyone! I need help from all the municipal department! Quickly! (she hands them each a bottle of Umph) Position yourselves on each of the web connections. LarryBoy needs our help! (she sees a gourd in a flower shirt and an arrow and plunger headband) Who are you? Gourd Man: Department of Merriment! At your service. Mayor: Here. Gourd Man: (shoots Umph from his flower button) I got you covered. (LarryBoy keeps swinging around while the Bad Apple keeps trying to shoot him. The Bad Apple shoots the camera. Cut to the municipal department surrounding the funhouse with their sports drinks.) Scooter: All citizens are clear of the funhouse! (he goes to his spot) Mayor: Alright, everyone… SQUIIIIIRT!! (The municipal department does just that. The Bad Apple keeps shooting and barely misses LarryBoy. LarryBoy knocks the device out of the Bad Apple’s grip and he falls down. The webs are getting released and they tie up the Bad Apple’s legs to the funhouse. The citizens start cheering.) Bad Apple: ''' This ain’t over, LarryBoy! I’ll get Obadiah Bumbly if it’s the last thing I do! (She starts rolling forward and the citizens run out of the way. LarryBoy gets close to the rolling funhouse and shoots both his plungers at two opposite buildings. A mother that’s directly in front of the funhouse holds her baby tighter. LarryBoy jumps up against the funhouse.) '''LarryBoy: Yaaaaaaaahhhh!!! (he stops the rolling funhouse) Whew! Is it hot out here, or is it just- (the Bad Apple and the funhouse get slingshotted out of town and LarryBoy shakes back and forth) Yaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!! (The citizens start cheering. Petunia and Jerry look up in excitement and the mayor and Alfred look at each other then back up at LarryBoy.) LarryBoy: ' So… how ‘bout that party? (Cut to a party in Bumblyburg Park with Alfred, LarryBoy and the mayor all up on stage.) '''Mayor: ' My fellow citizens, we are gathered here today to commemorate the 300th anniversary of the founding of our great city of Bumblyburg! (citizens cheering) Ladies and gentlemen, I proudly present to you, our founding father, Obadiah Bumbly! (the statue of Obadiah is revealed, this time with no spiderwebs on it, citizens cheering) Now we also have someone else to thank for delivering our town from this terrible evil, and that of course is our city’s great superhero, LarryBoy! (citizens cheering) '''LarryBoy: Why, thank you Mayor but, I can’t take the credit. Temptation is too strong for any one of us to handle alone. We need God’s help. And the help of the people around us. Our friends, and our family. Alfred: ''' Well put, Master Larry. You can always call on me when you need help. '''Mayor: And as a token of our appreciation, it is my pleasure to present you, in honor of Bumblyburg’s 300th birthday, this magnificent 300 pound chocolate birthday cake. LarryBoy: Help! Alfred: I’ll save you a piece! A small one. LarryBoy: Alright everyone. Go see Alfred about some cake. (citizens cheering, LarryBoy shoots his plunger and swings out of view) Choir: ''' LarryBoy! (The view zooms out to a TV in what appears to be the Bad Apple’s lair. A metal appendage turns it off and the screen fades to black.) Closing Countertop Segment '''Larry: Well Libby, i hope you liked the show and i hope you learned something from it. I know i did. Bob: Well? Larry: What are you doing? Bob: I'm a superhero too. Larry: Bob, it takes more than a costume too- Bob: Not Bob, i'm the red wonder. Or Bobbin, but i'm leaning toward red wonder. I have a theme song. (the first half of the What Have We Learned Song plays) Larry: Wow. Catchy. Bob: Wait, that's not it. lemme- (the second half of the song plays) Bob: No, no, no. I had it all worked out. Alfred: Uh shall we see if Qwerty has a verse for us today? Larry: Yeah fast. Larry: Keep alert and pray. Otherwise temptation will overpower you. For though the spirit willing enough, the body is weak. Matthew 26:41. So you see Libby, you need to ask God with the things that keep you from being the kid he wants you to be. Alfred: Larry-Boy had a weakness for chocolate. Larry: That's why i need the help of the good friends that god gave me to keep chocolate from getting the best of me. Alfred: I fear video games might have a similar on our friend Libby. Larry: Yep, there's nothing wrong with playing video games once in a while. But when they keep you from doing your homework, or from helping your mom and dad around the house, they're keeping you from being the kid that God wants you to be. Alfred: You might want to ask your parents for some help on ideas on how to avoid the temptation of that ever present video controller or chocolate or whatever. Larry: Great idea Alfred. Alfred: Well the extent of our schedule period as once again drawn to a close. Bob: That means thats all the time we have for today kids. Larry: thanks red wonder. Alfred: Just remember... Bob: God made you special... Larry: And he loves you very much. All: Goodbye! Larry: Hey red wonder, lemme show you how to a theme song. (roll Rock On, LarryBoy.) Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales transcripts Category:Larry-Boy transcripts Category:Unfinished transcripts